vorefilefandomcom-20200213-history
Vore Movie 10
OVERVIEW This film is part of the Primary Series. It premiered on Feburary 6th, 2012 and is currently the only appearance of actress Jacey. STORY Strangely enough, Jacey appears to be in possession of The Plant, as she is seen keeping it hidden away in the trunk of her car. Her relationship with The Plant is potentially intimate, as she is frequently seen flirtatiously teasing the plant as well as pleasuring herself upon the sensation of The Plant's mouth and tongue, rubbing against her bare skin. However, Jacey is well aware and wary of the plant's carnivorous, predatory, nature, as she is sure to arm herself with a powerful weedkiller should The Plant have any ideas about trying to gobble her up. Jacey is first seen during the early hours of the morning. Dressed in a gown and slippers and armed with weedkiller, she cautiously approaches the trunk of her car, assuring that nobody is watching. Upon opening the trunk, she briefly toys with The Plant inside, sliding her hand deep within the mouth of the predator. After she's had her fill, she dries herself off with a towel and heads back inside. In the next scene, we see Jacey taking a run around the local park, now wearing a dark hoodie and navy blue shorts with a pair of grey running shoes and matching socks adorning her feet. Reaching the end of her jog, in the car park where her vehicle is currently stationed, Jacey again entertains the thought of playing with The Plant hidden in her trunk. She grabs the weedkiller and opens the trunk before sliding her sneaker clad foot inside The Plant's eagerly awaiting mouth. However, Jacey pulls out, coming to the conclusion that it would be far more pleasurable for both parties if she went in bare. Removing her shoes and stripping herself of socks, Jacey again slides her now bare foot across The Plant's tongue as her legs quickly follow suit. Now knee-deep, Jacey enters a state of ecstasy as she gleefully rubs and pats The Plant as it greedily slurps at her legs. Though The Plant, in its infinite carnivorous nature, wants far more than Jacey is willing to give and refuses to let go, even once Jacey has had her fun. This is why Jacey always keeps the weedkiller on hand, as she threatens The Plant with it to relinquish its voracious grip of her legs. Now freed, a visibly irritated Jacey subdues The Plant by feeding it a snack bar, before proceeding to dry off her now-soaking legs. Next, we see Jacey, returning from work now dressed in a dark jacket, shirt, skirt and matching heels with skin-tone pantyhose stretched over her legs. Opening the side door her car, she stops, looks around and after noting that nobody is around, grabs a towel, weedkiller and heads for the trunk of the car. Jacey and The Plant are eager to see one another, as Jacey kisses the plant before sliding her hand inside The Plant's mouth, before going deeper however, Jacey removes her jacket and tightens her grip on the weedkiller as she dives in headfirst. This proves to be a deadly mistake, as Jacey is now completely vulnerable in her current position, and The Plant knows it, quickly utilizing its fast and nimble vines to yank the weedkiller from Jacey's grasp. Immediately, Jacey is aware of the grave danger she's put herself in, now squirming as she struggles to pull herself out, but The Plant isn't letting go. Jacey is quickly slurped up and in her attempts to maintain contact with the ground, one heel slips off her foot. Before long, only Jacey's limp feet remain outside before they too and slurped up and Jacey is swallowed whole. The trunk then closes shut, leaving only Jacey's vacant heeled shoe on the ground, the only clue as to where she might've gone. MISC The raw footage for this film is divided into two clips. The first clip features the morning scene and her climbing into the trunk after her run. The second clip is more of her flirting with The Plant and later being eaten. Jacey's relationship with The Plant was the first and only of it's kind until Austin's similar role in A Romantic Dinner , in Feburary 2018. This was the last movie VoreFile produced before launching his for-profit venture with Vore Movie 11. Vore Movie 10 is the first and as of now, only instance of the plant being given a notable weakness in the form of weedkiller. This movie appears to be the first and currently only time an actress is eaten via the trunk of her car, other car scenes feature The Plant in the backseat. PURCHASE AT GUMROAD: * Finished Film: https://gumroad.com/l/iSDUf * Raw Footage: https://gumroad.com/l/vBhQMb